His Gentle Touches and My Tendered Feelings
by Hayate.Hikari
Summary: What if it's a guy yet not a female who went into Miracle Train and met Roppongi? True love reveals... Roppongi X OC One Shot Sorry I sucks at summary.


His Gentle Touches and My Tendered Feelings - Welcome to Miracle Train! Roppongi ONE SHOT

**Author Note: **

**-Inspiration came from Miracle Train Character CD 1: Roppongi Fumi. I don't own Miracle Train characters but I own Yozakura Kazuki and the story plot for this! XP**

"… Did you know…"

"Really, you're lying to me…"

"No, it's the truth, and you know…."

They're noisy… I thought with a bored expression as I pursue the crowds of people in front of me, boarding the train to head to an unknown destination.

I'm Yozakura Kazuki, your somewhat average guy in his early twentieth, with short black hair and a pair of rare light emerald with hints of blue eyes which is really unique for a Japanese to have. And currently, I have no idea how do I landed on Roppongi Station due to the fact that it's been months since I last stepped out from my house. And you're right; I'm an Otaku, and a somewhat famous mangaka who drew the latest Boys Love manga series: `Innocent in Blue' and 'Attracting like Magnet'*.

*All are fiction/not real manga, FYI. And thus please don't and search for those mangas.

"Roppongi Station. Roppongi Station."

The PA system of the station announced, and I step into the train leisurely while ignoring the other passengers whom are trying to get into the train as fast as they could. Secretly, I mocked at them. Why would you want to rush in when there's plenty of time for us to be in to the train?

Stepping into the train, on the next moment I found out that all the passengers and the noise make in the train was gone. The cabins were deadly quiet currently. Where are all the people in the train I noticed just now? I looked around the place and without my noticing; there are six people standing in front of me.

"Welcome to Miracle Train, troubled lady---!!" They said in union while I just stoned on the place I stood.

"Ah…?! It's a male customer!" A blond, with the same emerald eye colour as mine spoke.

"Shouldn't our customer be women?" A male with spectacle spoke softly yet audible for me and the rest of the people in the train to hear.

"Hey, who are you and how did you get in here?" Another blond, much taller and with deeper voice spoke to me with an impolite tone or to be exact, his voice is full of irritation and somewhat pissed off. Hey dude over there, I'm the one should be asking who are you. I looked at him with a hidden irritation till another male with wine-red/maroon colour hair and clear blue eyes dude interrupted our little silent glaring section.

"Hm, maybe he's a customer, too?"

"You're right; he's the customer for today."

A smooth deep voice appeared and urged me to turn my head. There's a man with a train-officer uniform and a mask that hid upper of his features. He's not there just now, and how did he came here without any sound? I wondered, while the six guys with to some extent; alike uniforms argued or debated with the main 'boss' in the train.

"You gotta be kidding me, a male; not only that but an unsightly Otaku who had not deal with his own appearance is our GUEST?!"

"Yes, Shinjuku-kun; you're hearing is still as good as before, thus rest assure you're not hearing it wrong. He is the one. You guys will have to solve his problem. All right then, I shall leave it to you guys now." The masked train-officer bid farewell and disappear right in front of me. My eyes aren't playing a fool with me, or are them? How did he vanish into thin air like usual?! Oh man I must be seeing things due to lack of sleep.

Ignoring the stoned members and due to the fact that I'm dead 'tired' psychologically, I sat down on the nearest seat in the empty train cable and soon without self noticing; I began to drift to sleep. Just right when the verge of dead sleeping, a young voice woke me. "Hey mister, mister? Are you awake?" I opened my eyes and reveal a red-head with crystal blue eyes reflecting my expression. "Hm, have you woke up?" I blinked and less than a few seconds later founding out how near my face were near to the red-head. I quickly shot up (which somehow shocked the red-head while sitting up but luckily he move fast) and look around. I'm still at the empty train cabin with the same group of people. Isn't it cool? Not.

"So, may I ask what your name is?"

"Kazuki, Yozakura Kazuki. That's my real name but I'm often known as Minase Sakuya the mangaka." For unknown reason why I just told them my real name when I always often introduce myself as my pen-name Minase Sakuya. "Ah..! You're the mangaka for 'Innocent in Blue' and 'Attracting like Magnet'?!" One feminine yet child-like voice rang from nowhere; resulting of me looking around and found a somewhat short lady with full pink train guide uniform; with long dark pink long hair and blue eyes, looking at me like she had seen her savior. "Hm, yes… You've read my works?"

"Yes! They're absolutely poignant and tears-shedding; always unknowingly weeps while reading your mangas and curse on what happened to them but felt blissful from the heart for them on the ending of the stories. So, can I have your signature, Minase-sensei?" The female grabbed my hand; looking at me with hope twinkling in her eyes. Looking at her, I feel that rejecting would make me feel deep in guilt and thus I nod my head gently. She smiled as she took out book one of 'Innocent in Blue' with a pen attaching the cover. "So, your name is…?" "Akari, just Akari." "Okay." I said as I signed. Akari-chan look blissful as her smile on her features were bright. "Thank you, Minase-sensei!" I smiled and looked at the rest of the males in the cabin. So… Can someone tell me who are they?

As if noticing my wonder, the youngest male, a blond came up to me and introduced everyone for me. "Hello Minase-san! I'm Shiodome Iku! This is Izayoi Tsukishima and right beside him is Itsumi Ryogoku. This is Taro Shinjuku-san and Saki Tocho-san! Lastly this is Roppongi Fumi! Nice meeting you, sir!" I scanned the group of bishounens and nodded my head. And of course, they nodded back. "Okay, this is one serious question to ask, who willing to serve Minase-sensei?" Akari voiced out after a short silence in-between the group of bishounens and I, and Shinjuku rejected right after Akari 's question. "I only interested in attending cute little kittens, not an otaku let alone it's a guy. Thus I'll pass." Hearing his tone, I frowned a little. Oh please, even if you're willing you still doesn't stand in any chance of me choosing you to aid me in my troubles anyway, wait, do I have any troubles? That's one big problem, and my answer is: Beat me.

Shinjuku seem to notice my frown, as he moved and sat around somewhere away from me. It's a good decision, since I too, doesn't want you to get too close to me too. "So Shinjuku-san passed, how about you guys?" Akari asked again, while the others kept quiet or they were thinking about taking this or not but it's not their choice as if the customer doesn't get their trouble in their heart solved, they will forever stick to Miracle Train. "This is a tough decision for them...?" My question leaked out without noticing, which make the rest of the bishounens in a tough place. Opps, I slipped unintentionally and sorry about it. (So much sarcasm within.)

"If you guys do not mind, let me do it?" A male voice breaks the silence. It's the red-head. "Since Roppongi requested it. You can do it." The familiar deep voice appears and out of nowhere the Leader came out. I once again apologise for my action as my eyes went wide open and I almost fall out of my seat due to the sudden appearance of the leader. "After this please write me a report, Roppongi-san." "Yes, Sasho*." "I shall be dismissed then." He said as he bow toward us and disappear again. That makes me speechless. I mean, how did he do that?!

*Sasho: Leader of a train or etc.

"Since he's Roppongi's customer, we shall leave it to him then!" Shinjuku said as he urges the rest except Roppongi to leave the cabin. Once everyone left, Roppongi turns and face me with a warm smile. "How would you like me to address you?" He asked, with such gentle smile. "My name, my real name. Yozakura Kazuki." For no reason, I wanted this person who is sitting beside me to call out my real name. "I see, Yozakura-san? It's a nice name." I smiled gently. "Thank you for your praise, Roppongi-san." The corners of his cheek, there are hint of red come into sight and make me laugh. What a shy person.

Out of the blue the train jerked, which caused me to fall in front. "Be careful!" Roppongi shouted. I shut my eyes tightly awaiting for the hard floor to hit me but what I feel in the end is something soft. I opened my eyes and noticed myself lying in Roppongi's embrace. That's so embarrassing… I thought as I quickly move away from him. "Ah… I'm sorry for my action, it was unintentional…" I apologise with hints of red at the corner of my cheek. "It's okay, since the train just jerked." "…" "…" Silence. "So, Yozakura-san you having trouble… Am I right? As people (okay, women) who had trouble have the chance in boarding Miracle Train."

"Now you've mention it… I have no idea on what troubles am I having." Roppongi stoned. "Seriously, I'm stating a fact." Roppongi continue to stone. I kept quiet. What kind of troubles am I having? Writer's block of my stories? No. Not enough time of finishing my works? No. Then what is it… "Yozakura-san… You said you're a mangaka, right?" "Yes." "Do you have any troubles in your work?"

"About that… I guess I'm facing a little trouble as recently I've receiving letters saying that the story plots is getting familiar and there's nothing; as if the melancholy of the story had gone and only left a plain plot. Even Shiori, my editor and my sister mentioned it. It's very difficult for me as I don't know how to deal with this problem. The story, 'Innocent in Blue' is based on my real experience as I, like guys. Somewhat this fact disgusted many people, resulting in being alone and thus I began to draw."

For no reason why, I began to tell him everything. Everything about how I turn into a mangaka; and many things. About my love life; my depressed days; my writer's block and etc as talking to him seem to sooth me.

"So Yozakura-san, your trouble here is that you don't have any experience in love."

"I had!" I protested.

"Those are just your imagination and somewhat it's too beautified." He said and I kept quiet. Maybe he was right.

"N-No offence about my comment…"

"It's okay… Roppongi-kun. I understand."

Awkward atmosphere overwhelming both Roppongi and I, as we have no idea in continue the conversation.

"I guess, there's only one way to solve this, Yozakura-san."

"What is it?"

"Yozakura-san, let's go on a date!"

"… I guess… Wait, what?! A date and when both of us were guys?! I mean…" I stuttered and Roppongi chuckled gently, which make me more embarrassed. A date with this bishounen, maybe it is not a bad idea but… Somewhat it's weird.

"It can aid in your stories can't it? Since you said it before that your stories is based on your personal experiences." Roppongi smiled and I can feel my cheek burned, with hints embarrassment and also a unique emotion that I had not experience before. A fair hand comes into sight out of the blue. "Let's go." I looked up, smiled at Roppongi and grabbed his hand that is reached out for me. Somehow, being with him… It seems nice.

-

Roppongi began to take me everywhere around Roppongi and introduced many new things to me. With him around, it was as if there's so much fun and there's no sentiment of discrimination toward me, like the others. His warm smile, always attracting to me and urges me to smile. Soon, the sky turned dark, both Roppongi and I stood in front of a Ferry-wheel. Once again he grabbed my hand and sat in one of the cable.

"Hey Roppongi-san, look, it's so beautiful… Looking down from here." I said, while in awe with the surround scenery below us. The lightings of the city, it's so beautiful.

"Yeah it's beautiful…" Hearing Roppongi trailed off, I diverted my gaze to Roppongi.

"But, currently, I think that you're the most beautiful here." He smiled. Warmth rushed to my cheek. An unknown sensation overwhelming me…

"Yozakura-san, can you please… reach out your hand?" Roppongi requested, and I did so. Gently, Roppongi hold on my hand and smile. His hands were warmth yet soothing. "Thank you." He mumbled as I looked at him diffidently.

"Now, it's eternally for us… Kazuki." His voice, were soft yet smooth.

"Your face was so red… How cute…" I could feel my face burned. In the highest top of Ferry-Wheel, we embraced and shared promises.

-

"Ne Kazuki-niichan, somehow I feel that your style of stories changed…" Shiori asked as she took my manuscript and commented.

"Isn't it a good thing?" I replied while drawing.

"Nope, it's a good change. Continue the hard work, nii-chan." Shiori said as she left my room. After she left, I took out a necklace that I've been wearing since that day, and smiled.

Since the day I met Roppongi, everything changed as he thought me what is love and I, drew a story about us: 'His Gentle Touches and My Tendered Feeling'.

Even though the time is short, yet it's so precious…

END#.


End file.
